The instant invention relates to apparatus for printing identification cards, and more particularly to an in-line transport system for transporting a receptor card through a series of in-line cleaning, printing, and laminating stations.
Card printing apparatus have heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the prior card printing apparatus have primarily utilized successive nip rollers to transport a receptor card through a printing station for printing. While the prior art devices have served their intended purpose for the most part, the devices nevertheless have several shortcomings which have thwarted their widespread acceptance.
In response to the shortcomings of the prior art, the instant invention provides an improved transport system including a threaded rod-driven carriage for transporting the receptor card through successive cleaning, printing and laminating stations of the apparatus. In a second embodiment, the apparatus includes an in-line flip station for reversing the receptor card so that printing can be accomplished on both the front and back surfaces of the receptor card.
The apparatus includes a hopper for storing a plurality of receptor cards to be printed, a cleaning station for cleaning the receptor surface of the card, a printing station for printing am image onto the receptor surface of the card, a laminating station for applying a laminating film over the printed image on the card, and a threaded rod-driven card carriage for transporting the receptor card through the successive stations of the apparatus. The carriage includes a resilient card receiving surface for receiving the receptor card with a receptor surface facing upwardly. The carriage is guided through the successive in-line stations on a pair of guide rails. Movement of the carriage along the guide rails is accomplished by a threaded rod which passes through an inwardly threaded cylinder in the carriage body, and a reversible drive motor which is operative for rotating the threaded drive rod. In use, the carriage is first driven beneath the hopper wherein a single receptor card is removed from the hopper and received onto the receiving surface of the carriage. The carriage is then driven to the cleaning station wherein receptor card is passed beneath a silicone roller mounted for rolling engagement with the upwardly facing surface of the receptor card. The card is then transported beneath a thermal printhead wherein a thermal transfer ribbon passes intermediate the printhead and the receptor surface of the receptor card. The transfer film includes a plurality of colored panels recurring in a repetitive pattern. In order to achieve a full color image on the surface of the card, the card must be passed underneath the printhead three separate times for successive printing of each of the colored ribbon panels, i.e. cyan, magenta, and yellow. The carriage then transports the receptor card beneath a laminating station including a laminating film supply and a heated laminating roller mounted for engagement with the surface of the card. The laminating film passes intermediate the roller and the card surface during the laminating operation for overlaying the laminating film onto the printed surface of the card. The carriage then transports the card to an output station for output to the operator.
It has been found in the industry that it would be advantageous in certain applications to be able to print on both the front and back surfaces of the card. For example in creating identification cards, it is preferable to be able to print information on both the front and back surfaces of the card. Accordingly, in an alternate embodiment of the apparatus, the transport system further includes a flip station for reversing, or flipping the card, after a first printing operation, so that printing can also be accomplished on the reverse side of the card. In this regard, the flip station is preferably located between the printing station and the lamination station so that the card can be flipped over after a printing operation and then fed back into the printer for a second printing operation. More specifically, in a first pass through the printing station, the card surface would be printed using a single color, such as black to create a back surface of the card. To accomplish printing in black, the thermal transfer ribbon is provided with an additional black panel located between each set of successive color panels. As the card exits the printing station, the card is fed into the flip station for reversing the surface of the card. More specifically, the carriage moves the card between a pair of opposing guide channels which are biased inwardly to grasp the opposing side edges of the card. These guide channels are supported on a block assembly which is then lifted upwardly by a cam mechanism driven by a stepping motor thereby lifting the card off of the receiving surface of the carriage. When the block assembly is in an upper position, the guide channels are rotated 180 degrees by another stepping motor located on the block assembly to reverse the sides of the card. The block assembly is the lowered back into the normal in-line position wherein the card is returned to the receiving surface of the carriage with the unprinted surface of the card now facing upwardly. The carriage is then driven back through the printing station three successive time to achieve a full color print image on the upwardly facing surface of the card thereby creating a front surface of the card. The card is then passed through the laminating station to laminate the front surface of the card, and output to the user.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a card printing apparatus operative for printing on both front and back surfaces of a receptor card; the provision of an in-line transport system including a threaded rod driven carriage assembly for transporting the receptor card through a series of successive in-line stations; and the provision of an in-line transport system including an in-line flip station for reversing the printing surfaces of the card so that printing can be accomplished on both the front and rear surfaces of the card.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.